The concept of connecting physically separate elements which are logically similar is not new to the art of fabricating large scale integration (LSI) circuitry on an integrated circuit chip. For example, the concept of collector "dotting" in LSI bipolar circuits or open drain "dotting" in LSI field effect transistor (FET) circuits are well known. As normally practiced, a conductive element, typically a resistor tied to a fixed voltage source, is connected to the common output point or line for the multiple physical elements or devices which share the common connection. Any one of these multiple devices can conduct to cause the common point output voltage to go to a low level. While this method is adequate in many cases, it is generally expensive from a power dissipation standpoint and it has transient performance drawbacks which are undesirable in some applications.